


Promoting Safety

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Erica's middle name is Sophia, Ficlet, Gen, Health teacher Erica, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I skimmed it so that counts right?, Librarian Stiles, Not Fic, Practical Jokes, Roughly beta read, Was supposed to be eventual sterek, english teacher Derek, erica is a little shit, i wrote this on my iphone, im so sorry, seriously don't get too excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only by chance that he's in the library that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promoting Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/gifts).



> To everyone following me and hoping that I update my wips I'm so so so so sorry. 
> 
> This was written and uploaded from my iPhone and meant to be a snippet to a bigger verse that I was/am EVENTUALLY going to write. 
> 
> I'm basically posting this to prove I can still write despite my mojo, to see if I can actually post from this phone, and just to throw you all a bone and give you something at least. 
> 
> Also it's just been really hard for me to write because my personal life had gone to hell and back with having two deaths in my family within two weeks of each other and it just being me and my mom on our own now. 
> 
> But enough about that, consider this a little bitty apology for me falling off the grid.

It's only by chance that he's in the library that morning. He needs copies for a test he's giving in less than an hour and every other damn copier is somehow unavailable. So when he passes Stilinski's office door and sees a pencil skirt, high heeled wearing lower body tittering atop a wooden library desk chair, he can't help but pause and do a double take. 

"What are you doing?" Comes tumbling out of his mouth. The woman flinches, and a moment later she ducks down enough to show a head haloed in golden ringlets and lips as red as a fire engine. 

It's a dead giveaway that the woman in question is Erica Reyes, especially when she gives him a dangerous smile. 

"I'm promoting safe sex to our beloved librarian," she says with a glint in her eye then disappears back through the doorway. Unable to fight the curiosity he takes the few short steps forward and leans into the threshold, mindful of miss Reyes' legs, and twists to look up. He blinks and blinks again when he sees her rigging a giant clear box that looks to be filled with condoms just above the doorway. 

Derek decides to not question any further and leaves to go make his copies without another word exchanged between the two of them. 

He's forgotten about the whole debacle until ten minutes into making his copies there a crash followed by a high pitched shriek followed by the strangled yell of "Erica Sophia Reyes so help me God". Not even a minute later Derek turns to the sound of quickened footsteps and sees a flash of blonde fleeing out the side door, the maniacal laughter being the main clue to it being Erica. 

He sighs and goes back to his work and silently prays Erica Reyes and his sisters never become friends. The world is a fragile enough place as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not much at ALL but I hope it was at least enjoyable.


End file.
